1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of executing web browsing with consideration of a user's convenience.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
The terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with various and composite functions such as capturing still or moving images, reproducing music or moving image files, games, and broadcasting reception.
In order to support and enhance functions of the terminal, structural and/or software parts of the terminal are required to be upgraded.
Recently, radio Internet access using a mobile terminal can be implemented. And, various types of mobile terminals having resolution high enough to perform a full browsing are being presented out. Here, the full browsing indicates that an Internet web site displayed on a computer screen is displayed on a mobile terminal screen without format conversion.
However, the mobile terminal having a small display module has the following problems. When a plurality of popup windows are displayed on the display module of the mobile terminal at the time of web browsing, the entire screen of the mobile terminal may be blocked. This may degrade a user's convenience. Accordingly, a method for enhancing a user's convenience at the time of using a web browsing function is required.